The sun and the moon
by Glaceon the eevee
Summary: Crazy scientist, ear splitting screams, a new friend. Two bad things lead to one good thing. One shot that could become a story.Oh and I get to beat up Gary.


I stare up at the blinding lights for what seems like hours, nothing to do but lay on the lab table. I hear a door opening and start to tug at my bindings. At my movement a deep male voice came. "Now now. You shouldn't be ashamed that you're naked in front of me, it will save you a lot of pain." He told me as he turned to a mirror on the wall.

"Test time 6:30pm, test subject 209 female, species inject staraptor and arcinine." He said to an unseen camera.

I felt a sudden jerk as my arm was pined down then a sharp pain. I gasped as a cold liquid rushed through my veins, releasing waves of pain all over my body. I felt a sharp tingling all over my body as I started to grow fur. I watched in horror as the fur grew from my feet racing up my legs, passed my hip and up my torso all the way up to my face. I let out a sharp cry as my ears grew longer and migrate to the top of my head. I started to cry out in pain as my nose and upper lip fused together and the rest of my face pull out into a muzzle. My cries turned in to screams of pain as my bound hands started to reform. The bones snapped and broke into little shards as my hands shrunk into paws. The same thing happened to my feet but it didn't stop at paws. My knees broke and reformed backwards.

Then I felt the worst pain in my hips as they shifted to suet a animal that walks on four legs, my legs were painfully brought above my belly but still tied down. I let out an ear splitting scream because I could feel my legs about to snap beyond repair. But before they could my strap where released and I was rolled on to my side and strapped down again. My tail bone started to expand and grow as it pushed out of my body, creating a long fluffy tail. The pain started to fade a little but only to intensify at my upper back and spine. I was now completely exhausted so I closed my eyes and waited for the next change. I didn't have to wait more then ten seconds before my spine straitened out and new bones grew from my back creating wings. The pain vanished and I passed out from the strain...

'blink slow...let eyes adjust...where am I...?' I thought slowly trying to take in my surroundings. I felt some thing lying next to me and started to panic. I started to scramble up but slipped and fell down, landing even closer to the figure next to me. It opened its eyes revealing golden red orbs starring at me. I yelped and desperately tried to get up again. It stood up and placed it's wet nose on my forehead. "Sshhh. It's ok, it's ok. Your safe for now." It soothed.

I hesitantly looked up at it's golden red eyes, "a..are...are you shure?" I stuttered out.

It nodded and stepped back. I could now see that he was a boy. He had brown fur and gold-ish brown wings with dark brown flecks. His tail wrapped around his paws as he sat down. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice showed deep concern.

"Yes i'm alright. Were are we?"

"No one knows." he said shaking his head.

I sighed and looked away. "I'm gonna go take a nap over there." He said pointing with his tail. "Wake me if you need any thing."

I watched him as he fell asleep. His rhythmic breaths seemed welcoming but I decided to groom my self first. I examined my self, I was black all over except for my under belly, the bottom of my tail and some of my feather which where white. I groomed myself quickly and laid down some what close to my new friend.

I didn't get to sleep verry fast at all. There where screams echoing through the room and it felt like the floor was shaking. I started to shiver but stopped as my new friend curled around me. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He whispered to me.

"Thank you..." I paused not remembering his name.

"Sun. My name is Sun and yours is Moon." He told me.

Another scream rippled through the building and I shrunk back, pressing my self agents him for protection. The screaming continued long into the night and pased sun rise. Only when the sun had risen high above the ground did the screams stop. I soon fell asleep next to Sun and slept for a long long time.

| in a observation room|

A scientist was scribbling down notes. Subject 209 shows faster learning paterns than other subjects. 209 seems to be talking in its new language after only a few hours. Subject 174 seems to be protecting subject 209. Further testing of this theory needed.


End file.
